Comes In Threes
by creamyfilling
Summary: [GP!Quinn/Santana, GP!Quinn/Santana/Brittany] Santana shares Quinn's secret with Brittany and invites her in on the fun. Unholy Trinity smut. Girlpeen.
1. Chapter 1

******Characters/Pairing:** Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce. Quinn/Santana, Quinn/Santana/Brittany.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** [this chapter] Girlpeen, oral, fingering, mentioned consensual sex.******  
********Prompt:** _Santana and Quinn are fooling around kissing when Santana finds out that Quinn has a G!P (and a rather large one at that). Quinn's never had sex with a girl before but takes to fucking Santana quickly and roughly. Santana tells Quinn that Brittany happens to love big cocks and calls her up._

**Notes:** I've been meaning to do an Unholy Trinity threesome fic for a long time, and I'm finally doing it. This first chapter is just the Quinntana stuff as set up, and then Brittany will be in the next part. There's some smutty stuff in here, but the real stuff will happen when Britt gets there. Hopefully I'll have that up sometime next week. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

It's Saturday afternoon, and for reasons she doesn't fully understand, Santana is making out with Quinn.

Honestly, Santana doesn't even know how it happened. It's not like she's in the habit of kissing her female friends.

(Well, okay, there's Brittany, but that's entirely besides the point).

And the point _is_, Santana has no idea how she ended up straddling Quinn Fabray on her living room couch. One minute they were watching some ridiculously overwrought romantic comedy, and the next they were kissing like their plane was going down. She thinks it might have had something to do with the gratuitous love scene that seemed to never end, or possibly the fact that she hasn't had sex in over a week, but whatever the reason was, it doesn't change the facts. And the facts are: she's currently in Quinn's lap and she has her tongue down her throat.

And that's not even the part that's tripping her up. No, it's what she can feel pressing into her core that's got her raising an eyebrow. It's not like she's not used to feeling a hard on during a hot make out session, but it feels distinctly out of place when the person she's making out with is Quinn. Reluctantly pulling away from the blonde, Santana looks down at her in question.

"You wearing a strap on or something?"

Quinn's cheeks immediately flush pink when her brain catches up to how her body has reacted, and she can't believe she was reckless enough to let things get this far. "I-I, uh, I..." she stutters out, desperately trying to find the words to explain to her friend that she's packing. After the disaster at her old school, she had managed to go years without anyone finding out in Lima, but she can't really see a way out of this one. Even if she threw Santana off and ran up to her room until she left, Santana would just hound her until she spilled. "You can't tell anyone this, but I have... I've never told you, or anyone this, but I'm d-different. I have..."

"A dick?" Santana finishes for her, her eyes widening just slightly. She surprised, that's for sure, but also weirdly turned on. The other girl is so damn delicate and dainty, the idea of her with a cock is kind of hot. She knows she should probably be more shocked than she is, and maybe she will be later on, when there isn't an aching throbbing between her legs, but right now, she's just a mix of horny and curious. Blame it on years of listening to all of Brittany's crazy theories and sexual fantasies. After hearing some of that stuff, it's pretty impossible to shock her. "You telling me you've been hiding a dick under those dresses, Fabray?"

Quinn bites her lip and nods, looking away from Santana as she tries to push her off her lap. The Latina doesn't budge, though. "Santana, come on, let me up."

"Nah uh," Santana argues, placing her hands on Quinn's shoulders to push her against the back of the couch. "You can't just drop a bomb like that and expect me to let it go." Shaking her head, Santana leans back a little, grinding her hips down into Quinn's lap and earning herself a moan. "So what are we talking here? Is it, like, normal?"

"I'm a girl with a dick," Quinn quips with a huff, rolling her eyes. "What about that is normal?"

"You know what I mean," Santana shoots back. "Is _it_ normal? Like, can you have sex with it?"

Quinn shrugs. "I guess so. I wouldn't really know."

"Right." Santana clicks her tongue, eyeing the blush on the other girl's cheeks. She can tell Quinn still feels embarrassed, and she's torn between reassuring her and making it worse. "Do you jack off?"

"Santana!"

"How big is it?"

Quinn covers her face with her hands, muffling her groan of frustration and mortification. "Santana, please stop."

"Can I see it?" she asks after a moment, this time there's not a hint of teasing in her voice. Quinn slowly peaks through her fingers and notices the faint tint of a blush on Santana's cheeks now, and the way her pupils are dilated.

"A-Are you serious?"

Instead of answering her, Santana shifts back on Quinn's thighs and leans forward to press a kiss against her lips. This kiss is completely different to the ones they were exchanging just moments before. Those were hot and heated and sloppy, but this is soft and reassuring, soothing. "Trust me," Santana mumbles against the blonde's lips, moving to kiss the corner of her mouth before trailing down her jaw, towards her chest. She places wet, open mouthed kisses across the exposed skin, not missing a beat as she shifts further back until she's standing, a leg on either side of Quinn's lap.

Quinn chews on her bottom lip, her eyes hooded as she watches Santana descend down her body, bending over at the waist as she drops her hands down to rub her hard shaft through the material of her dress. "Santana, you don't..."

"I want to," the brunette answers, her voice husky and thick with arousal. Leaning forward, she kisses Quinn again. "Let me." The blonde pulls away and presses her forehead against Santana's, giving a slight nod. It's all the consent Santana needs, and she flips the bottom of Quinn's dress up, revealing the distinct outline of the blonde's dick through her girly underwear. Santana can already tell that Quinn is pretty damn hung. "Jesus, Fabray," she breathes out in awe, reaching forward to grip her shaft over her underwear, rubbing it slightly. "How the fuck have you been hiding this monster all this time?"

"I have special underwear for school," Quinn answers, even though she thinks it's probably a rhetorical question, her breath hitching slightly when Santana's finger brushes over the head of her dick. Even though her underwear, it feels unbelievable. "Santana..."

Santana ignores her plea and hooks her fingers in the waistband of Quinn's underwear, pausing to look up into green eyes to silently ask permission. When Quinn gives another nod and lifts her hips, Santana doesn't hesitate to pull the underwear down pale legs and freeing the blonde's erection. Tossing the garments behind her, Santana places her hands on Quinn's knees and spreads her legs, getting to her own knees between them. "Lean back, Fabray. I'm about to blow your mind. Among other things."

"Santana, you really don't have to." Quinn's cock is throbbing under the other girl's gaze, but she doesn't want her friend to feel obligated to do anything. She's heard Santana complain about having to go down on guys before, and the last thing she wants is to be an obligation to her friend.

"I _want_ to, Q," Santana assures her again, smiling up at her as she reaches forward and wraps her hand around Quinn's still growing member. Her fingers grip the shaft, and she can feel it pulsating against her palm, and she can't help but grin, the situation totally unbelievable to her still. She's on her knees between Quinn Fabray's legs - which in itself, honestly, isn't that surprising, she's kind of always imagined she's get into Quinn's pants one day - about to give her a blow job. It's a fucking insane thought, but it's reality, and there isn't a trace of hesitancy as she guides the blonde's shaft towards her and wraps her plump lips around Quinn's cock.

"_Fuck_," Quinn hisses out immediately, Santana's warm mouth feeling indescribable around the tip of her dick. She can't help but lift her hips off the seat of the couch as Santana's tongue swirls around her head, teasing the slit of her cock and eagerly lapping up the pre-cum that's already starting to ooze out of her.

Santana smiles around Quinn's shaft, loving the reaction she's getting already from the usually composed girl. She hollows out her cheeks and slowly slides her lips further down Quinn's length, struggling just a bit to take her size in her mouth. She's bigger and thicker than any of the guys on the football team that she's blown, and it makes her feel weirdly proud of her friend. She figures if you're gonna be a chick with a dick, at least be hung, and _damn_, is Quinn hung.

The blonde bucks her hips into Santana's face, forcing more of her cock down the brunette's throat and Santana gags just a little bit. She usually hates when guys do that shit, but she knows Quinn's body is just reacting to her mouth, and it's actually really fucking hot. She's always kind of liked it when Quinn got all head bitch and dominating on her, and in this moment, she feels a strange mix of dominating and dominated. With guys, despite how demeaning the act could be, she's always felt in control. She's always been able to control guys with sex. But now, as she lets herself choke on Quinn's length, she can feel some of that control slipping.

Worried that she's hurt her friend, Quinn tries to pull back but Santana quickly pushes down on her hips, pressing her body back against the couch and keeping her in place. She can feel Santana's throat contracting around the head of her dick, the tip pressed right against the back, and she can't believe Santana's taken that much of her for this long. "San..."

Santana holds her position for a moment longer before she starts to pull back, the flat of her tongue running along the underside of Quinn's cock as she retreats, licking her shaft until she reaches her head and wraps her lips around it again. Santana glances up at the blonde's face and sees she's slumped back against the couch, her eyes fluttering closed every time she teases the slit of her cock with her tongue. She watches the way Quinn's face flushes and her chest heaves, and Santana can feel wetness starting to pool between her own legs.

Quinn's thighs are trembling under her arms, and she trails a hand back to wrap around Quinn's shaft again, her palm easily moving up and down her length from the wetness her mouth has left. She almost laughs at the way Quinn immediately responds to her touch, her back arching off the couch as she lets out a high pitched moan. Wanting nothing more than to hear that beautiful sound again, Santana speeds up her strokes, jerking the blonde off as her mouth works her weeping head.

"F-fuck, Santana, I-" Quinn can barely get any words out, and Santana knows she's close. All it takes is a few more strokes of her hand and a flick of her tongue and Quinn's coming.

She's not surprised Quinn doesn't last long - first time recipients never do - but when she abruptly unloads in her mouth, shooting ropes of cum down her throat, she finds that for the first time ever, she doesn't mind. Usually she hate it when a guy doesn't warn her or pull out, but with Quinn, she finds herself eagerly swallowing every drop she's offered. It's not like it magically tastes any better than any other she's had, but it's _Quinn_, and for some reason it makes it different. As she sucks on her tip, trying to milk the blonde dry, she realizes that Quinn is different. This is different.

Quinn's not a _guy_.

Yeah, she's got a dick, but everything else about her is soft, and gentle and oh so feminine, and it's perfect. It's less like fucking Puck, and more like fucking Brittany, and Santana doesn't want it to end.

Slowly bringing the blonde down with gentle kisses to her tip, Santana waits until the other girl's body slumps back against the couch before she releases her softening member and gets up from her knees, discreetly wiping her mouth with her sleeve as she drops back down beside her friend. She barely hits the cushion before Quinn pulls her towards her by her shirt and into a sloppy kiss, the blonde's tongue immediately invading her mouth and moaning at the taste of herself against Santana's tongue.

"Santana, that was..." Quinn sighs as she pulls away from her friend, licking her lips. She looks into deep brown eyes and suddenly feels shy. "That was amazing. You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to, Fabray," Santana repeats, leaning back so she can brush some fallen blonde locks back behind her ear. "I already told you, I wanted to. I'm glad I could make you feel good."

Still blushing, Quinn drops her gaze for a moment, "You made me feel _amazing_."

"Well," Santana starts, pressing herself closer to her friend and taking her hand, slowly guiding it towards her crotch, pausing for a brief second at the hem of her pants before pushing it inside. Her breath hitches as she feels Quinn's fingers clumsily brush against her clit before dipping into her wet folds. "You made me feel pretty amazing, too."

Quinn swallows thickly as she feels just how wet Santana is, her fingers already coated in sticky juices after just a few moments. "Is that...?'

"All you," Santana tells her, still guiding Quinn's hand, helping her fingers run through her slit. "Fuck, Quinn, right _there_."

She helps the blonde for a couple more minutes until she takes over herself, shifting on her side for more leverage and taking control. She fumbles with inexperience a bit at first, but she's a good listener and a fast learner, and with just a little bit of verbal guidance from Santana, she manages to turn the brunette into a quivering mess in what might be record time.

Santana learns a lot about Quinn that afternoon, and Quinn learns that Santana looks beautiful when she comes.

* * *

That's the first time it happens, but it's not the last.

Santana wouldn't say there's feelings involved, but she wouldn't say there _isn't_ either. She's not in love with Quinn, and she doesn't want to hold her hand or anything, but like, Quinn is her friend, and she's beautiful, and she cares about her, and when she takes her virginity two weeks later, she goes out of her way to make sure it's special.

(She learns from her mistakes in how she treated Brittany).

Quinn's parents are away, and they have all night. The lights are low, the words are caring, the touches are gentle, and she even fucking cuddles after. Quinn tells her it was perfect, and she feels really proud of herself for that.

It's a one time thing, though.

Not the sex, they have _a lot_ of that. No, the gentle touching and the soft whispers and all that mushy shit, that's a one time thing. After that night, it's like a flip switches inside Quinn and she turns into this fuck monster. From that night on, there hardly a moment during sex when she's unsure or insecure again. After that night, she takes charge, and she goes from cute whimpers and high pitched moans to hard biting and deep growling, and Santana fucking loves it. She liked teaching Quinn, helping her embrace her sexuality and leading her touches, but this? Santana fucking_ loves_ this.

She loves the way Quinn rips off her clothes the second they're alone now and attacks her tits. The way she pushes her against the mattress (or the bathroom stall or the shower wall or the piano in the choir room that one time) and fucks her until she's come so many times she can't feel her legs. She fucks her hard and rough and _perfectly_, and Santana loves every single second of it. She barely recognizes Quinn when she's hovering above her, thrusting into her deeply with hips that feel like they've been fucking for years instead of weeks.

The sex is amazing, and after hours of vigorous fucking, sometimes they'll just hang out and watch shitty reality television and trash talk Berry, and just when Santana thinks their little set up couldn't get more perfect, she gets a text one night from the other hot blonde in her life, pouting about being bored and asking if she can come over for some sweet lady kisses.

"Hey, Q," she starts with a smile, looking up at the naked blonde that saunters back into her room with two bottles of water in her hands. "You wanna hear a fucking awesome idea?"

* * *

_So there's a little bit of the set up. Hope you liked it and are interested in the second part, which again, will hopefully be up sometime next week. The rest of the prompt is kind of detailed in what they want to see (position, and sexual act wise), but if there's anything in particular you'd really like to see worked in during the threesome, let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

******Characters/Pairing:** Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce. Quinn/Santana, Quinn/Santana/Brittany.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Girlpeen, oral, fingering, masturbation, toys, barebacking, consensual sex, threesome.******  
********Prompt:** _Santana and Quinn are fooling around kissing when Santana finds out that Quinn has a G!P (and a rather large one at that). Quinn's never had sex with a girl before but takes to fucking Santana quickly and roughly. Santana tells Quinn that Brittany happens to love big cocks and calls her up. **This chapter:** Santana getting fucked in her pussy by Quinn while Brittany masturbates with a dildo/vibrator and Brittany riding Quinn while Santana gets eaten out by Quinn  
_

**Notes:** Thank you sooo much for all the great reviews for the first chapter and I'm sorry this wasn't up as fast as I said it would be! And that this isn't the whole thing. There's more things the prompt asks for, so much so that working it all into one encounter was pretty impossible, and this was getting long already, and I've been so busy with school work, I wasn't sure when I'd be able to finish. So I thought I'd split it into at least two parts, so you guys could at least have some sexy times now. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next part done, but I'll try to do it soon.

* * *

Brittany is totally all for it, to the surprise of nobody.

She wants to come over right away, but both Santana and Quinn are already exhausted from fucking all afternoon and night, so Santana suggests a rain check.

"Did you tell Brittany about my, you know," Quinn asks, nodding down to where her flaccid dick is resting on her thigh.

Santana laughs. "Q, I've had that thing in my mouth, in my pussy and even in my ass, and you can't say the word in front of me? Really?" Santana actually finds it kind of cute, the way Quinn can sometimes revert back to her more reserved self, even as she lays naked in her bed, reminders of their hot sex all over the room. It's such a far cry from the version of her that was thrusting into just half an hour ago, telling her how amazing her tight pussy felt around her cock.

"It's a vulgar word, Santana," Quinn retorts, stretching out her legs and leaning against the headboard as she uncaps her bottle of water to take a much needed gulp.

"No more vulgar than the things you've been doing and saying to me all afternoon," Santana reminds her, a predatory grin on her face as she shifts her body until she's on all fours and starts slowly crawling up the bed towards her friend. "You've got no problem calling it what it is when we've got it buried inside me."

"That's different," the blonde argues, trying to place her water on the bedside table without taking her eyes off the other girl as she gets closer. "And you never answered the question."

Santana finally reaches Quinn's legs and straddles her thighs, her hand immediately reaching down to stroke Quinn's already growing cock. "What was the question again?"

"D-Did you," Quinn starts, her breath hitching at Santana's teasing. "Did you tell Brittany about my condition?"

"Not yet," Santana answers, flicking her thumb over Quinn's slit and grinning when she gets the desired reaction out of her. "I'll tell her tomorrow and swear her to secrecy. Don't worry, she'll be totally into it. Britt loves a good _cock_," she assures her, emphasizing the word Quinn won't say.

The green of Quinn's eyes darken, and Santana knows whatever it is inside of Quinn that changes has been hit and she squeals as the blonde suddenly pushes her backwards, pulling her legs out from under her as she topples over, and presses her against the mattress with her body. "Is she as much of a little _cock_slut as you are, Santana?"

Santana grins and nips at Quinn's collarbone, kissing up her slender neck until she can whisper in her ear, "I'm only a slut for _your_ cock, Quinnie."

"Mhmmm, good answer," Quinn moans, blindly reaching between their bodies to guide herself into Santana.

* * *

As promised, Santana fills Brittany in on Quinn's _condition_ the next day, and as predicted, it just makes Brittany even more excited.

"Is she big?" the blonde asks. "I bet she's big."

"She's huge," Santana smiles, laughing at Brittany's predicted giddiness. "Biggest I've ever had."

Brittany's smile widens and her eyes twinkle. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to have sex with Quinn," Brittany reveals to Santana, turning completely in her seat in the back of class, ignoring whatever Mr. Schuester is teaching, no doubt, incorrectly. "She's, like, totally the type that would be a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets."

Santana smirks at Brittany's words. "Pretty much. She's a total top. It's really hot."

"Sex is always hot with you," Brittany reminds her, smiling adoringly at her best friend.

"Well, duh," Santana grants, reaching over to link her pinky with Brittany's in silent thanks. "But Quinn is… Just wait until tomorrow night, B, you'll see." Brittany's eyes are bright with excitement as she nods, knowing that if Santana says it, it's true. "Oh, and bring your strap on. There's something I really wanna try."

* * *

Santana's parents are away at a medical conference all weekend, so it's kind of an unspoken thing between the girls that it's basically going to be a three day long fuckfest and they prepare accordingly.

Quinn and Santana obviously couldn't wait to get started, because by the time Brittany gets to Santana's house fifteen minutes late on Friday night, the girls are already rolling around naked on the living room floor. They pull away from each other just long enough to invite her to join, but by the time she strips her own clothes off, she finds she'd rather watch the show for a bit.

"You guys look super hot together," she tells them with a smile, settling into the couch and reaching into her Cheerios bag for the dildo that goes with the strap on Santana told her to bring. Brittany's not even sure if either girl heard her comment or even remember that she's there, because they're just lost in each other, a mess of hair and hands and moans.

Quinn has Santana pinned to the floor underneath her, her slim body perfectly positioned between her legs, but Brittany doesn't think she's inside of her yet. They're kissing hungrily, Quinn's hair draped over them like a curtain, blocking Brittany's view. She really wants to reach down and tuck it back, but she doesn't want to interrupt them, so instead she focuses on the way Santana's hands are digging into the blonde's back, no doubt leaving a mark. That's one of the best parts about having sex with Santana, Brittany thinks, the way she leaves marks so you remember it for days afterwards.

They're kissing for what seems like hours, until one of Santana's hands drops from Quinn's back and slips between them, wrapping itself around Quinn's shaft and stroking her. The sudden touch makes Quinn pull away from Santana's mouth with a loud moan, arching her back for a moment before she drops her forehead against Santana's shoulder, rocking her hips into Santana's touch.

"_Santana_," she moans, pressing her lips against the tanned skin of Santana's collarbone, darting her tongue out as she starts to kiss and lick a trail down to her chest. She starts rutting into Santana's hand as she takes a dusky nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hard nub before sucking on it, smiling at the way Santana arches off the carpet, rolling her head back and letting out cute little whimpers each time she suckles.

Brittany chews on her bottom lip as she watches her best friends touch and suck each other, and it's like her hand is guided towards her core automatically, a force beyond her control. She rubs her clit in tight circles as Quinn moves over to Santana's other breast, leaving wet kisses around her nipple before wrapping her lips around it and giving it the same treatment as the other one, bringing her hand up to pinch the nipple she just abandon and roll it between her fingers.

Brittany smiles at the way Santana's entire body seems to react to Quinn's touch, the way she practically comes completely off the carpet to press closer to the blonde on top of her, her free hand now clutching desperately to the back of Quinn's head, encouraging her to continue her sucking.

"Fuck, Q, I need you," Santana whimpers, the throbbing between her legs getting too intense to ignore.

Quinn pulls away from Santana's tits with a wet pop, her lips following the same trail back up Santana's chest until she reaches her puffy lips, and she kisses her soundly. "What do you need?" she teases as she pulls away, looking down into dark eyes.

"I need you," Santana repeats, squeezing Quinn's pulsing member lightly.

"You need me _where_?"

"Inside me," is Santana's breathy reply, and Brittany clenches at her words, her hand dipping down further until she can slip a finger inside herself.

Quinn smirks down at the brunette, kissing her once more before she leans back on her knees, and Brittany gets her first real look at her dick. Her eyes widen a bit at the sight, because she's a lot bigger than she expected. Santana had told her as such, that she could barely fit the girl's length inside of her, but Brittany didn't quite believe it until she saw it with her own two eyes. And Santana wasn't exaggerating at all. Quinn was huge.

Her breath hitches as she adds a second finger, and Quinn's head snaps up at the little gasp she lets out. "Britt," she acknowledges with a smile, her eyes immediately drawn to where Brittany is fingering herself, her legs spread wide. "I almost forgot you were here. Enjoying the show?" Brittany can't find her voice, so she just nods frantically, her fingers pumping faster under Quinn's gaze. "Just wait. You won't believe how hard this one comes on my cock."

"_Quinn_," Santana whines, moreso out of desperation than embarrassment. She's not at all ashamed at how much she wants Quinn's cock, how amazing it feels inside of her, how hard it always makes her come, especially not in front of Brittany. Her best friend has seen her in far more embarrassment situations. "Just fuck me already."

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully at Brittany. "She's insatiable for my cock, so demanding." Brittany nods dumbly, thinking she can relate to Santana, because she hasn't even fucked Quinn yet and she's already aching for her cock. Quinn smirks at the glazed over look in Brittany's eyes before she turns her attention back down to Santana. "You wanna get fucked, Lopez? You all wet for my cock?" Santana nods, bucking into Quinn's hand as she cups her mound, her finger slipping into liquid heat. "Jesus, S, you're soaking. All that for me?"

"All you," she croaks out, Quinn's fingers doing nothing to sate her, just making her crave her more. "I'm so wet for you, Quinn, please."

"That's what I like to hear," she teases, running a finger up and down Santana's slit, collecting her juices before slipping inside her. "Your pussy is so tight," she moans, pressing her finger in deeper, curling it just slightly. "I can't wait to feel it stretching around my cock."

Brittany can't believe the words she's hearing coming from Quinn Fabray's mouth, but it's seriously turning her on. Quinn has always been gorgeous, but there's something so hot about the way she's carrying herself right now, the things she's saying, the confidence she's showing. She totally gets what Santana was trying to say yesterday. Her fingers no longer enough, Brittany grabs the dildo beside her and runs it through her soppy folds, lubricating it in her wetness before pressing it to her entrance and waiting.

"Please, Quinn," Santana whimpers again.

"God, I love it when you beg," the blonde gloats, a smug look on her face as withdraws her fingers and brings them up to Santana's lips, letting the girl lick her arousal off her digits. Once she's clean, she grips her shaft and shifts her knees to push Santana's thighs further apart, planting a hand on the carpet beside Santana's head and leaning over her again. Watching Santana's face carefully, she guides her cock towards Santana's pussy, running the head of it between Santana's folds, covering it in her wetness much like Brittany just did with the fake cock.

"God," Santana mewls, arching off the carpet as Quinn's cock circles her clit, teasing it with pressure before retreating back down her slit. She runs it through her a few more times before settling down at her hole, waiting for the girl to beg her a little bit more. "God, please, Quinn, j-just…"

"Just what?" she asks, pressing in just a little bit, seeing Brittany copying her actions with the pink dildo out of the corner of her eye.

"J-Just," Santana stutters, trying to get the words out. "Just, inside, please-_fuck_!" Quinn pushes inside before she can finish, her thick cock stretching Santana's walls as she slowly buries her length inside her. After fucking for weeks, Santana's adjusted to her size so it doesn't really hurt anymore, but Quinn is still huge and Santana is still tight, so the blonde always gives the girl a few moments before she starts pounding into her. as hard as it can be sometimes.

Brittany follows Quinn's lead, slowly pushing the dildo inside herself, feeling her own walls stretching around the plastic dick as more of it slides inside, stopping when she sees Quinn's hips are flush against Santana's. She holds her position, adjusting to the fullness, and doesn't start to pull out until Quinn does as well. She and Santana moan together, and it's almost like Quinn is fucking both of them.

"Is that what you wanted?" Quinn asks Santana, smirking at the way the brunette's features scrunch up everytime she thrusts into her. Watching Santana's face while they're fucking is one of her favorite things, it's so expressive, and she can always tell just when she's hitting the right spot. "My cock in that tight little pussy of yours?"

Santana sucks in a breath, her stomach clenching as Quinn ruts into her, hitting her harder each time she slams her hips down against her. Despite their usual desperate foreplay, unless they're trying to sneak in a quickie, Quinn will usually start off slow, but she never stays gentle for long, and as soon as Santana whimpers out a breathy "Fuck yeah," she's picking up her pace, pounding into her roughly.

"God, you're so tight," Quinn marvels as she slides through Santana, her cock just completely encased in her warmth. She feels like she probably tells Santana that everytime she's inside her, but God, is it true. Her pussy is so warm and wet and tight, and Quinn doesn't think she'll stop being amazed at how amazing it feels. "I fucking love being inside you."

Santana's body tingles at her words, finding them oddly sweet, and she tries to pull the blonde closer. Clinging tightly to her back, Santana wraps her legs around Quinn's thighs, bending them so she can dig her heels into Quinn's fantastic ass and pull her closer, getting each thrust to hit her harder.

Brittany picks up speed with the dildo, trying to match Quinn's pace, but it's hard to do when Quinn starts to jackhammer into Santana. Their frantic fucking is creating lewd, incredibly sexy slapping sounds each time their hips meet, and it's music to Brittany's ears. She lets out a strangled moan as she pushes the plastic in deeper, shifting her weight further back and shuffling forward on the cushion, hoping leverage will make up for the lack of skillful hips, but she's sorely disappointed.

Hearing Brittany moan, Quinn tears her gaze away from Santana's blissed out face and up at Brittany, where the blonde is spread wide, desperately pumping a fake cock in and out of herself. It's quite the sight, and it just spurs Quinn on more. She reaches back and hooks an arm under one of Santana's knees, pulling it away from her waist and curling it towards the girl, bending her body so she's thrusting into her deeper, and she gets a low groan in return.

"Fuck, Q," Santana cries, starting to buck her pelvis up towards the other girl, her pussy clenching around Quinn's cock as it slides in and out of her. She can already feel her orgasm approaching, and all it takes is a few more well placed hard thrusts and she's gone. "Oh, fuck, oh fuck. _Quinn_!"

"That's it, babe," Quinn coos, slowing her quick pumps into long, slower thrusts, but still fucking into her as she comes. Santana's pussy clamps down on her cock, her walls pulsating around her member as she spasms underneath her, and Quinn has to concentrate not to fall over the edge right along with her. She's got another girl to service before she can come herself. "Come for me, San. Come all over my cock."

Santana continues to tremble beneath her, every inch of her skin tingling as her pleasure washes over her. There's a buzzing in her ears and her vision is still blurry, but she can distinctly feel Quinn all over her, and it's still not enough. She digs her fingers into Quinn's pale back, pulling the girl closer against her, their chests pressing together as she clings to her, finally starting to come down.

"That's a girl," Quinn whispers into her ear, pressing her lips against the salty skin of Santana's neck as she starts to slow down her thrusts. "You okay?" She feels Santana nod against her head and she keeps her face buried in the brunette's neck for a moment more before she abruptly shifts, flipping them over so that Santana is on top. Before the Latina can start to ride her, though, she grips her hips to keep her still.

"You don't want me to…" Santana starts questioningly, knowing Quinn hasn't come yet. The blonde tilts her head backwards a bit, and Santana follows her gaze, her eyes landing on Brittany, fucking herself with her strap on. A small smile spreads across her face when she sees how frustrated Brittany is. She's never been satisfied with getting herself off, she always gets too frustrated and ends up calling Santana over to help her out. "Hey, Britt," she calls, waiting until the girl's dark blue eyes have found her's. "Get down here and let Q take care of that."

Brittany takes a moment to fully register Santana's words, but once she does, she completely discards the dildo to the side and scrambles off the couch, getting on her knees and crawling over to the pair. Santana dismounts from Quinn, the blonde's cock standing hard and up right, slick and glistening with Santana's cum, calling out to Brittany.

Before the blonde can take Santana's place, Quinn starts to move. "Hold on, Britt." Moving quickly, she rearranges herself, leaning against the front of the couch, her shoulders against the furniture while her lower half is angled out more. Once she's comfortable, she pats her thighs and Brittany gets the message, crawling over and straddling her lap, her wet folds spreading over the underside of Quinn's cock. Smiling down at her friend, Brittany grinds herself over the other girl's hard shaft, mixing her juices with Santana's. "Jesus, B, that feels fucking amazing."

"My pussy can't wait to meet your cock," Brittany smiles, and Quinn can't help but find her blunt honesty and innocence a total turn on right now. Hearing Brittany say dirty things in her cute Brittany way does weird things to her body, and when Brittany shifts back, she swiftly grips the base of her cock, and pulls it down, the head running through Brittany until it gets to her already stretched hole. She's a bit disappointed Brittany is already worked up, because entering Santana when she's nice and tight is one of her favorite things, but as the blonde sinks down on her cock, she can still feel her stretching around her size. "Oh wow, San was right, you really are big," Brittany breathes as she takes more of Quinn inside her. Even after the dildo, she has to go slow.

"Told you," Santana chuckles from behind her, moving over to rub up and down Brittany's back because she knows Quinn can be a lot to take, especially the first time.

Quinn lets Brittany go at her own pace, dropping her head back against the couch cushion and closing her eyes, trying not to concentrate on how amazing Brittany's walls feel as they contract around her cock. Once she feels the back of Brittany's thighs flush against her's, she knows she's buried completely inside the blonde, and her friend only takes a couple moments to let herself get adjusted before she's pulling herself back up and dropping back down.

"Fuck," Quinn moans and it's taking all of her self control not to wrap her arms around Brittany and start thrusting up into her. She wants to let Brittany have control the first time, so Brittany can get used to her size and so she can get an idea of what pace Brittany likes it at.

Feeling left out and not totally sated yet, Santana gets to her feet and walks over, stepping over Quinn's body so she's standing between the blondes. She smiles down at Quinn and runs her fingers through her messy locks, smoothing them out of her face and pushing her head back against the seat of the couch. She holds Quinn's gaze as she kneels on either side of her head and lowers herself onto the blonde's face, sucking in a deep breath when she immediately feels Quinn's tongue dart out and lick through her slick folds.

Brittany's pussy clenches at the sight of Santana straddling Quinn's face, and she bucks harder in Quinn's lap. Quinn's cock is a big step up from the plastic she was using before, but with the blonde distracted, she still has to do all the work herself. Brittany pushes on Santana's lower back, both for leverage and for a better view, and rocks desperately against Quinn's cock, clenching around her member.

Sensing her desperation, Quinn starts to rock back into Brittany as best she can, one hand grabbing onto Santana's fleshy ass cheek while the other clumsily finds the blonde's clit and start rubbing. Santana's thighs are pressed against her ears, but she can vaguely hear Brittany's whimpers blending in with Santana's, and judging by the way the brunette shudders above her, her friend can feel the vibrations of her own moans against her pussy.

"Oh, o-oh yeah, Q," Santana pants, catching herself with a hand on the back of the couch when she starts to fall forward. She grinds down harder on Quinn's face, getting her tongue deeper inside of her while her nose presses against her clit. Distracted, her tongue work is sloppier than usual, but it's still better than any guys she's ever been with, and she's sensitive from already coming, so it's still doing wonders. "Fuck, r-right there, yeah, _fuck_."

"So hot," Brittany whines as she sinks up and down on Quinn's cock, watching as her tongue disappears in and out of Santana's hole before it swipes back down through her folds, spreading them wide as she goes. She wraps her lips around the Latina's clit and sucks, and Brittany imagines it's at the same pace as Quinn's rubbing her clit.

As she watches, she drops down on Quinn at just the right angle and she's coming before she knows it, moaning out the blonde's name as every nerve ending in her body bursts at the same time. She seizes and jerks as her orgasm spreads through her, and the way she convulses around Quinn's cock sets the other blonde off as well, and she unloads into Brittany, her throbbing member emptying into the trembling pussy holding it in a vice grip.

Quinn's moans are still muffled by Santana's pussy, and her eager licking pauses for a brief few moments as she shoots into Brittany. She feels the blonde's body slump against her chest, and a hand reach down between them to hold her wrist still, stopping the lazy circles she was still rubbing on her overstimulated clit.

Brittany's face is pressed up against the soft flesh of Santana's ass as she recovers, and she giggles at the feeling of the skin tightening under her everytime her best friend clenches in reaction to Quinn's tongue. She waits until her arms no longer feel like jelly before she pushes herself back up, leaning back in Quinn's lap and watching the other blonde continue to work Santana up. She can tell the brunette is close by the way she's bucking into Quinn's face, so she wets her fingers and presses them into Santana, fingering her as Quinn works her clit.

"Jesus!" Santana cries at the sudden addition of Brittany's fingers, the digits skillfully pumping in and out and hitting her in all the right spots, masterfully pushing her closer to the edge, years of practice making it second nature to the blonde. She bears down harder on Quinn's face, just barely remembering not to smother her as she bucks into her mouth, and then Brittany is curling her fingers and Quinn presses the flat of her tongue against her clit, and everything is white. "Oh god, I'm c-coming! Oh, Jesus fucking Ch-!"

Santana's pussy tightens around Brittany's fingers and her thighs lock around Quinn's head, trapping them both in place as she comes for a second time, this orgasm just as strong as the last. She holds onto the back of the couch for dear life, just barely staying upright even as she feels her arms giving way underneath her. She squeezes her eyes tight and lets her body shudder, Quinn's teasing tongue drawing her orgasm out.

Brittany massages Santana's ass cheek with a fond smile, helping her come down until she's relaxed enough that Brittany can slip her fingers out of her. "Super hot, guys," she says again, licking her fingers clean as Santana carefully dismounts, letting herself fall sideways into the plush cushions of the couch, ignoring the dildo digging into her side.

"We're definitely doing that again," Quinn sighs, lulling her head to the side and smiling at her equally spent friend curled up on the couch beside her. She scrunches her nose up as she feels Brittany kissing her face, giggling as she cleans Santana's arousal off of her like she's a cat. "Britt," she whines, squeezing the girl's hips to get her to stop.

"Sorry," she says with a smile, clearly not meaning. "Santana just tastes so delicious." Brittany gives Quinn one last peck before she pulls back and lays her head against her chest, wrapping her arms around Quinn's back and settling in, not at all bothered by the fact that she still has her cock inside her, their mixed cum slowly leaking down out of as Quinn's dick softens.

"Uh, Britt?" Quinn questions, glancing down at the girl snuggling into her chest.

Santana finds the strength to lift her head and she can't help but chuckle at the perplexed look on Quinn's face. "I told you she likes to cuddle afterwards," she reminds her, shifting her body around so that her head is next to Quinn's and she lifts her arm up to run her fingers through Brittany's hair, knowing how much she likes it. "You'll learn to love it."

Quinn murmurs her agreement, pressing her forehead against Santana's and lazily wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist, letting herself relax and recharge for the weekend ahead.

* * *

_Well, that was fun to write! Hope you had fun reading it and you enjoyed it as much as the last chapter! Let me know what you think, and again, if you have anything specific you want me to try to work in there, let me know, and I'll at least try to throw it in there in mention of all the sex they had. _

_Also, I wanted to clarify, even though this was Quinntana in the first chapter, that was strictly for plot purposes of setting this up. I don't want it to be Quinntana, Brittana or Quitt, I just want it to be the three of them being close friends that care about each other and feel a sense of intimacy with one another because they like to fuck each other lol. There's feelings of affection and friendship and obviously attraction, but I don't want to turn this into a love story for any one ship at all. I know there's been leanings towards Quinntana in this before, but I want to even it out more, and hope to continue to do that in the next chapter._


End file.
